


Risemonger Puppy

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You and Jon make the mistake of bringing your new puppy to the office.Tumblr Anon said: jon risinger and reader getting a new puppy and they bring her to the office and jon calls the puppy their kid PLEASE AND THANKS





	

As much as you loved Jon, your coworkers, and your new puppy, Mari (pronounced Maw-ree), you couldn’t help but wish they would let you get to your office. You and Jon had gotten the puppy about a week ago, and had decided it was high time to introduce it to the rest of Rooster Teeth. That was beginning to look like either a giant mistake, or the funniest thing you’ve ever seen.

As soon as Kara noticed you had brought in the little pup, her immediate shout of, “PUPPY!” had called the rest of the company to come and greet you three. Jon smiled happily as he wrapped his arm around your waist, pressing a kiss to your head, and watched everybody get down on their knees to have their turn giving Mari love.

You both let out amused chuckles as the Achievement Hunters (all of them) began pushing people out of the way to get to Mari.

“Hey,” Jon started warningly, but with a teasing smile adorning his face, “Careful with our kid. She’s still just a baby.”

Your eyes nearly widened to the size of the moon, and you turned to your boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. He, along with everybody else who was in the room (meaning everybody who was there) fell silent as he realized what he said. “Yeah, Jon?” You asked, holding your hand to your mouth to silence your giggles.

“I… uh, yeah. I know you want to wait to settle down and get married and have kids and whatnot, so I figured Mari could kind of be…”

Your grin grew even wider at his word-stumbling, and you reached up (Jon was short, but you were shorter) and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. The rest of the office let out a collective ‘aww’, and you were sure you saw a few cameras flash.

“I’m glad you thought so,” you told him, “Because I was thinking the exact same thing.”


End file.
